yandere_simulator_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Jinja Nattsu
Jinja Nattsu is an OC created by EwImTrash please don't edit with out her permission. Backstory On a rainy April night, Jinja was born to a loving mother and not-so-loving father. Jijna's mother died when she was very young for unknown reasons. Only Jinja knew how. Her father killed her, leaving Jinja with him and him only. She tried to escape many times, all failing. It was only when she reported her father to the police when she was freed. Jinja moved in with her uncle and aunt, or rather moved around. Her aunt and uncle were stationed in the military, and moved nearly monthly. She got used to not decorating or taking out her clothes from her suitcases. After a few years, Jinja got tired of moving. She had been saving up her money to buy an apartment on her own at the age of 16, but she couldn't afford an education. For a month or two, she tutored herself for a month, then her aunt and uncle started to pay for her to go to private school. To this day, she lives on her own, going to Akedemi. Personality Jinja is shy and an introvert to students who don't bother to talk to her. To those that do, she can get to be really sweet and bubbly. Persona Jinja has the Cowardly Sleuth persona. Though she is not in the Photography Club, she will take a picture of the corpse and killer, hide, and call the police when witnessing a murder. When the police arrive, she will show them the picture, getting the killer arrested. But, if she gets caught taking photos, she will beg for mercy and run home without calling the police. Relationships Amai Odayaka Jinja is close with Amai, for they are in the same club. They often hang out outside of school. Other Cooking Club Members Jinja is fond of the other members of the Cooking Club. Occut Club Jinja believes the members of the Occult Club to be "creepy" and/or "spooky". Quotes A list of Jinja's quotes, excluding the normal Sleuth and Coward persona quotes. Interview * What is your name? * A: Why are you interviewing me? * When is your birthday? * A: April 15th * Your blood type? * A: O Negative. Why? * Please tell us about your three sizes. * A: MY THREE WHAT NOW?! Uh, pass. * Please tell us about your family composition. * A: (Jinja bursts into tears) * What is your occupation? * A: I'm a student at Akedemi. * What is your favorite food? * A: Vanilla pudding. * Favorite animal? * A: Leapord. * Favourite subject? ''' * A: Um, does Cooking Club count? * '''Dislike subject? * A: Science. I HATE science. * Is there a boy you've been thinking about? * A: ... * Do you enjoy school? * A: Most of the time. * Are you in any clubs? * A: Cooking Club! * What's your motto? * A: I dunno. Don't have one, I guess. * Your special skill? * A: Does this have to be true? Because I have the power to FLY! * Tell us about your treasure. * The fact that I'm still living is enough for me. * Describe yourself in a single word. * People-person. That's technically a compound word with a dash in the middle, but still one. * Your forte? * The font forte. * Your short-comings? * The fact that there's not font called short-comings. * Places in your memory? * Everywhere I moved with my aunt and uncle. * Favorite drink? * Pink lemonade, and pink lemonade only. * How good can you swim? * I can't. * Your timing in a 50-meter race? * Forever and 24 hours. * Your hobby or obsession? * Cooking. Category:EwImTrash's OCs Category:OCs Category:Cooking (Club)